


A Forever Home

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [48]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, For National Adoption Month, I think I've finally got it, I've been trying to figure out my Roxlin children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy was adopted by her dads after James rescued her from a mad scientist's lab. She starts her family the same way.





	A Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> For National Adoption Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-adoption-month-november/

Merlin groaned. “You are the reason I’m bald,” he informed James bluntly.

“Thought that was Harry,” James smirked. “You were bald before I met you.”

“Shut up before I decide not to help you.”

James, obligingly, shut up.

“Here’s the paperwork you need, just sign it and send it with Harry, he’ll bring it to me and I’ll get everything else taken care of.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Percival answered for his husband.

“Next time you two decide to adopt a child, please give me more than two hours notice.”

“It’s not like we planned it,” Percival said, elbowing James as he started to protest. “Thank you, for getting these on such short notice.”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. “Every child deserves a home, you two will do good by her.”

“Thank you,” James’ smile was bittersweet in a way Merlin was sure heralded by some sort of tragic backstory.

“Get those taken care of,” Merlin said sharply, he didn’t need to get pulled into these emotions.

* * *

“Hamish?” Roxy stood hesitantly in the doorway of his office.

“Glad to see you back in the country, love,” Hamish smiled. “How was your mission?”

“It went fine,” she bit her lip. “I..I actually had a question for you.”

“Not like you to be unsure of yourself,” he turned to see that she was still halfway out the door. “What’s going on?”

“I found someone I’d like you to meet,” she said, coming the rest of the way into the room, leading a young boy in by the hand. “His name is Ronnie. His mum was being used as a test subject, they were using him as leverage against her. She didn’t make it.”

“And you wanted to take him in?”

“If you aren’t opposed,” she said quickly. “I know a child is a big commitment, and I won’t commit to anything without your say so, but...I see so much of myself in his situation, Hamish.”

“I understand, love,” Hamish soothed, “I was there when your fathers adopted you after all.”

“I know,” Roxy sank into the couch, pulling Ronnie with her. “So?”

“I think we could give it a shot,” Hamish sent the missions he’d been overseeing to his second, and saved his progress on his personal project before standing. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Roxy nodded as she stood, picking Ronnie up, carrying the sleepy little boy on her hip as she followed Hamish out. “Hey,” she caught his hand in the hall between his office and the shuttle. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first of 2 (May go up to 3) Roxlin children, Ronald James (Not sure which last name I'm going to give them, considering there are three in the running here)


End file.
